


Macarons

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ben is studying to be a priest, Ben saves Rey from a hit and run, Enric Pryde is the sugar daddy, F/M, Han is a good father, Han seems to care, Macarons, Religion, Rey is sugar baby, Sugar Baby, There is cursing, almost car crash, but there is no smut with them, church, han is alive, maz owns a bakery, no graphic smut, present day, priesthood, snoke is still a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: He's studying to be a priest. She's a sugar baby that dropped out of school.  A chance meeting, they fall in love, making both question their life choices. Will giving up everything be enough? Is love ever enough?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Macarons

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Based off a prompt. Ben is studying to be a priest, Rey is a sugar baby. They meet and well, things don't work out the way they originally planned. I don't know how priesthood works exactly, so I've taken some creative freedom with it. There's not graphic smut in here, so if you came here for smut, sorry none here really. Also Enric Pryde is Rey's sugar daddy, and it's mentioned briefly what she does with him.

Rey picked up her usual pink macaroons and coffee from her favorite bakery. She was taking a picture of the coffee in front of the bakery. She moved back a bit to get the whole bakery into the picture. She wasn’t paying attention as she took another step back. There was a loud car horn and then tires screeching. She turned her head at the noise and saw a car headed right towards her. She didn’t even have time to scream. She felt someone grab her and pull her to the ground. She fell onto the ground, rather what she thought was the ground. She lifted her head and realized she was laying on top of a man, a large, broad man. 

“Ow” Ben said

Ben had seen her standing in the street trying to take a picture with her phone. He saw the car coming towards her and not stop. He ran towards her and grabbed her, pulling her out of the street, but causing them both to fall down. 

“Are you alright?” Ben asked

Rey merely nodded. Ben tried to sit up, rubbing the back of his head. 

“You should be more careful next time” Ben said

Rey didn’t say anything. Ben helped her stand up and then picked up her phone from the ground. Her coffee spilled, and the macarons were on the ground. Rey stumbled a bit, she was wearing her heels that made her feel taller even though she had issues walking in them. Ben held onto her, so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Do you need to call someone? Go somewhere?” Ben asked

“I should go home”

“Do you need help?”

“Yes, thank you”

“How do you walk in those things?”

“Like magic”

Ben laughed a little at her answer. She was dressed rather provocatively. Her dress was tight and short, her heels were very tall, showing off her legs. Her hair was long and wavy. She wore a short jacket that didn’t keep her warm but made her look good. Ben had to stop all these thoughts, he shouldn’t think of her like that. She just needed help.

“I want to thank you for helping me” Rey said

“Oh, your welcome”

“I’m Rey”

“I’m Ben”

“Can we go to your place?”

“My place?”

“Where you live?”

“Why?”

“So I can thank you, properly”

“What?”

“I mean, I don’t want to be alone right now”

* * *

Ben Solo looked up at the ceiling of his childhood room. His teen angst posters had been replaced by other posters, images of landscapes and inspirational quotes. He looked over at the girl laying next to him in bed. She was on her phone, looking at something. She was so young, very young, definitely too young for him. Too female for him. What had he just done? 

He was a willing participant, he should have stopped her, but she kissed him, and then started taking off his clothes. And then she touched him, touched him in an area that he had forgotten about. But he shouldn’t have allowed it to happen. He dragged his hand down his face. He was going to hell for this. 

Rey seemed to have picked up on his distress. She put her phone down and turned to face him. 

“Something wrong?” Rey asked

“We shouldn’t have done that” Ben said

“Why? You seemed to enjoy it”

“That’s exactly why we shouldn’t have done it. I’m going to hell”

“Do you regret it?”

“No, I mean, this isn’t what I meant when I invited you into my room. I thought we were going to talk” 

“We did talk a little, and then your words got shorter and shorter”

Rey climbed on top of him, pushing the sheets aside. Ben’s eyes went wide when he saw her naked on top of him. She reached down and took him in her hand, slowly stroking him. 

“Rey, Rey stop” Ben said

“I don’t think you want me to”

“We shouldn’t, I don’t even know how old you are”

“I’m 19, relax, no one’s going to take you away to jail. How old are you?”

“25”

“See we’re both legal”

Rey slowly sank down on him, taking him in fully. Ben groaned and then lost the ability to form words. His brain short circuited. Rey reached down and took his hands and placed them on her hips. She started to move. 

“Oh God!” Ben moaned out

Rey leaned down and kissed him. She brushed against his ear. 

“Say my name” Rey said

“Rey, Rey, don’t stop Rey” Ben chanted out like a prayer

The door to his room opened, and Han stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn’t expecting to see his only son having sex with a female in his room.

“Oh shit!” Han said as he slammed the door shut behind him

Ben saw Han leave and covered his face in embarrassment. 

“Fuck!!!” Ben yelled out

“Are you using protection?” Han asked through the door

Rey turned to look at the door. She didn’t realize someone had walked in on them, she was too focused on Ben.

“I got it covered!” Rey yelled 

“Ok! I’m leaving now!” Han said

“Could this day get any worse?” Ben said

“You’re still in me, and you’re saying that’s a bad thing?” Rey asked

“No! Fuck! My dad walked in on me, this is so embarrassing!” Ben said

“It’s not like he wanted to join us”

“What the fuck Rey?!”

“What? Some guys are weird like that”

“I’m never going to hear the end of it from him now” 

“Am I that embarrassing to be seen with?”

“No, it’s not you, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I’m in seminary school”

“What does that even mean?”

“I’m studying to be a priest”

“I’m fucking a priest?!”

“No! I’m studying to be one”

“Why? You’re like hot”

“No I’m not, girls never looked at me. I had sex 1 time and it was terrible. And I just always knew I’d be alone, so I might as well do something useful”

“Are you serious? You’re totally hot, why do you think I’m riding you? And those other girls were fucking stupid. You’re not alone. I’m going to fuck you until you know how hot you are”

“Rey!”

Rey squeezed down on him. Ben let out a strangled sound. 

“Is this better than the last time you had sex?” Rey asked

“So much better”

“I want you to remember me, when you’re praying, remember how I made you come. Me, not God, or anyone else. Me”

* * *

Rey got dressed and went home. She exchanged numbers with Ben, since he was so cute and she wanted to keep in touch. Maybe tease him a bit more. She walked into the massive penthouse and took a shower. She got dressed and played with a few games on her phone. Around 7pm, the door opened and Enric Pryde walked in. 

“Hello princess, how was your day today?” Enric asked

“It was ok, how was yours?” Rey asked

“Tedious. Come here”

Rey got up off the couch. She walked over to him. He pulled open her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. His hands groped her and he pushed her onto her knees. 

“Make daddy happy” Enric said

Rey already knew what he wanted, what he always wanted. He wanted her to blow him until he finished in her mouth. And that didn’t take long. Then he’d disappear into the tub for an hour to relax. They’d eat dinner, he’d work, then go to sleep, and she’d had to blow him again. In the morning, when he woke at 6 am, he would shower and get ready, then she had to get up and blow him again. And this was on repeat for her. She was a sugar baby, and Enric was her sugar daddy. She lived with him because he wanted her there, he wanted access to her body, and she didn’t really have any place to go. 

* * *

Rey met with Ben a few times a week, they would go to the bakery, go to the park, go to the museum. They hadn’t had sex since the first time. They mostly talked. 

“So you’re still going to be a priest?” Rey asked

“Yes, I felt a calling” Ben said

“You felt a lot of things, I know because I was there too”

“Not like that Rey. It gives my life meaning that I’m doing something to help people”

“Help people? You mean shame them.”

“I wouldn’t do that”

“Yes you would”

“No I wouldn’t”

“I’m a sugar baby Ben, I suck off a really old guy so I can live in his apartment and he gives me money”

“Why do you do that?”

“Because money duh”

“That can’t be the only reason. Why did you become one?”

“I needed money for school, I couldn’t afford it so here I am”

“So you go to school, you’re trying to better yourself”

“No I’m not, I dropped out”

“Why?”

“No motivation, I didn’t know what I wanted to do, and I was spending all this money on it. Seemed like a waste”

“Does he hurt you?”

“No”

“How long will you continue this arrangement with him”

“I don’t know”

“You know it can’t last forever”

“I know that”

“Then you should go back to school”

“Maybe, I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about this anymore”

* * *

Rey returned home to the apartment. She found Enric there waiting for her. 

“Hi, you’re back early” Rey said

“Where were you?” Enric asked

“Out”

“Who were you with?”

“A friend”

Enric walked up to her and showed her a picture of her with Ben walking outside. They were headed to the museum. They weren’t holding hands or anything, and stood far enough apart. 

“Who is he?” Enric asked

“He’s a friend” Rey said

“I will cut you off and throw you out if you don’t tell me the truth. Who is he?”

“He’s studying to be a priest. We just talk alright? He’s ready to give himself over to god”

“And where did you meet him?”

“He pushed me out of the way of a moving car”

“What?”

“Did your spies tell you that? Some asshole in a car almost ran me over but he saved me”

* * *

Ben walked into the seminary where his mentor Alistor Snoke called him into his office. 

“Come in Ben, it’s almost time for you to take your vows, such an exciting time” Snoke said

“Yes father it is”

“There is the matter of your inheritance. Since you cannot have worldly objects and attachments, you’ll have to sign it over to the church”

“Oh, I was going to sign it over to my cousin”

“Your cousin?”

“For school, she wishes to go to school but cannot afford it”

“This is highly irregular, we had agreed that-”

“I know, she is family, she needs the money more”

“The church needs it more, it needs it to help people”

Ben didn’t like how Snoke was talking to him, or pressuring him to sign his inheritance over to the church. 

“Good day father” Ben said as he left

* * *

Rey went to the bakery again, she had ignored texts and calls from Ben. Enric was clear that she was not to see him again. She picked up her macaroons and turned to leave when she saw him. Ben walked in and saw her.

“Rey, where have you been? I’ve texted and called you, I thought something happened” Ben said

“I can’t see you anymore”

“Why not?”

“Because he knows, he knows I’ve been seeing you”

“But we just talk”

“I know that, but he’s angry and I can’t have him angry”

“Is he hurting you?”

“No”

“Alright, I wanted to invite you my ordination ceremony”

“Your what?”

“When I take my vows, when I become a priest”

“I don’t think I can”

“You don’t even know when it is”

“I can’t Ben. I can’t watch you do this, I can’t watch you leave me”

“Rey”

“No, I won’t do this to myself. I won’t”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have asked you. I didn’t realize this would be hard on you”

“Whatever. I have to go”

“No wait, I have to tell you something. They’re making me sign over my inheritance over to them. I told them no. I’m going to sign it over to you”

“Why?”

“So you can go back to school, so you can be free, so you have a choice on what you want to do with your life”

“Why would you even do that for me?”

“Because I care”

“You don’t care enough”

“What do you want from me?”

“Nothing you can give”

* * *

Han watched Ben pack up his things in his room. He wasn’t taking any of it with him, just that he wanted to clear the room for his parents, and close this chapter of his life. 

“I’m surprised you’re really going through with this” Han said

“Why?” Ben asked

“I mean, after that girl, I thought...well you know”

“We’re just friends”

“Oh just friends that like to get naked with each other”

“It was a moment of weakness”

“Was it?”

“I made my decision, you should respect that”

“I do, I’m just making conversation”

“I asked her to come to my ordination ceremony”

“She said no didn’t she?”

“How did you know?”

“I know women, she wasn’t about to watch you walk off with the big guy and not her”

“I miss her”

Han waits for him to continue. He’s surprised Ben would even admit this out loud. 

“I miss her, and I can’t tell her that, because it would make things too hard on her, and she’s already been through a lot. I don’t want to be the person who does this to her”

“You gave her the money”

“She didn’t want it”

“Because what she wants, you’re not willing to give”

“Why does this hurt so much?” Ben sobbed out

Han walked over to Ben and hugged him. He rubbed his back to soothe him.

“Ben, this has always been your choice. It’s still your choice” Han said

“What if I make a mistake? What if I’m wrong?”

“Then you’re wrong, but at least you’ll know”

“What if I screw everything up? All those years studying for nothing”

“So be a rabbi then, but a monk like Luke did for a month, be whatever you want Ben. It’s always been your choice”

“It feels like I’m being torn apart”

“What do you want Ben? Forget everyone else, what do you want?”

“I don’t know”

“Yes you do, I didn’t raise you to be afraid”

“No you wanted me to reckless like you and jump out of planes”

“That was one time”

Ben merely looks at Han disapproving. 

“Ok two times, but it was an emergency. Ask Chewie! He was there!”

“Chewie said you jumped on a dare”

“Don’t change the subject. Ben you have decide on what you want, what will make you happy”

* * *

Rey was in the bakery picking up some macaroons. She had come from the university to look at upcoming classes. She was seriously considering going back to school now. She just wished she hadn’t turned down Ben’s help. She wondered how Ben was. He was probably a priest by now. In the end, everyone left her, this would be no different. She turned to leave when she ran right into someone. She dropped her things. 

“Oh, I’m sorry” Rey said

“Rey” Ben said

“You’re like always here Ben” Rey said

“I know the owner, I thought you knew” Ben said

Ben bent down to pick up her things. He saw the college brochures. 

“Going back to school?” Ben asked

“Something like that” Rey answered

“Can we talk?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“I didn’t do it, I didn’t go through with it”

“Oh”

“Can we talk? Please?”

“Ok”

“Maz! Can I use your office for a second?” Ben asked

“Oh hi Ben, I’m fine thanks for asking, sure, anything else you want?” Maz said sarcastically

Ben took Rey’s hand and led her into the back of the bakery into Maz’s office. Ben closed the door and Rey was looking at the pictures on the wall.

“You really do know her” Rey said

“Oh no! Don’t look at that” Ben said

Ben tried to cover the picture of him as a child with Maz.

“You’re so cute!” Rey said

“No I’m not. I was awkward and so uncomfortable, I still am”

“Still cute. This is going to be my new contact picture for you”

“No!” Ben took the picture off the wall and hid it from her

“Fine, whatever. So you wanted to talk?”

“ I talked to my dad”

“The one who walked in on us?”

“Yes, him, don’t remind me. We talked and he asked me what I wanted”

“And?”

“I wish I had told you sooner, but I thought it would make things hard for you, so I didn’t. But I made my choice and I’m going to live with it. I miss you, I want you, and I want to be with you. And if you don’t want to be with me, that’s fine too. But I’m going to-”

Rey cut him off with a kiss. She pounced on him, and pushed him back onto the desk. Ben’s arm wrapped around her body as he kissed her back. 

“I want to be with you” Rey said

“Ok” Ben said

Rey kissed him again, her hands reaching under his shirt, touching the skin under. 

“Ben Solo! This is not the kind of behavior I expected from you!” Maz said from the doorway

Rey and Ben broke apart and looked at the smaller older woman. 

“This certainly not priestly behavior” Maz said

“I didn’t do it Maz. I’m not a priest” Ben said

“I figured that part out. You two have been dancing around each other for weeks. It was about time. I expect to be making the wedding cake” Maz said

“Maz!” Ben yelled

“My hearing is fine, no need to yell, she’s your girlfriend right?” Maz asked

“Yes she is” Ben said

“I am?” Rey asked

“Yeah you are. And you’re mine” Ben said

* * *

_ 1 year later _

Rey was coming back from class. She wasn’t sure what to major in yet, but she was going to find out. She left Enric once she took Ben’s hand. Enric wasn’t happy but she gave him back the money he had given her, and left. 

She moved in with Ben into their own place. It was a small apartment but it was enough for them. Ben started working at the garage with his dad. Rey only laughed when he came back covered in grease. It was clear Ben didn’t know what he was doing there, but he was still trying to figure it out.

“Maybe you should work at Maz’s” Rey said

“I would end up making a mess” Ben answered

“What does your mom do again?”

“She’s a senator. Definitely not working for her”

“Well you have options”

“I do, I’m just glad you’re here with me, while I try to figure it out”

Rey laced her fingers with his. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me too” Rey said

“You decide on a major yet?”

“Not yet, but I’ll figure it out”

Ben lifted their joined hands and kissed her hand. 

“We’ll figure it out, together” Ben said

  
  



End file.
